Generally, X-ray computerized tomography is installed within a limited number in a health care environment, and is also operated using a dedicated CT system, which is an expensive device located in a dedicated place in a health care facility, due to its size and weight. It is very unusual to find a CT system disposed in an operating room for the use in photographing during operation. Meanwhile, a C-arm type X-ray fluoroscopy system is a very inexpensive device frequently found in hospitals and medical offices, and generally has sufficient mobility so as to be used to a patient from a treatment point or an operating room.
A general C-arm is expensive and has a great size which has a limitation in space, and even though it is movable, the entire body of the C-arm should be moved, and thus the C-arm may not be easily used in an external environment.
In addition, the general C-arm has limitations in its functions and effects. In other words, the general C-arm may not perform radiography, fluoroscopy and tomosynthesis simultaneously. Here, the radiography means photographing in a vertical direction or in an oblique direction. The fluoroscopy means an inspection which emits X rays successively through a human body and photographs or observes the result through a monitor like a moving picture, and if necessary, obtains an accurate image of an interested region by using a barium colloidal suspension or a contrast medium through which X rays may not easily pass. The fluoroscopy is used during surgical procedures or operations. The tomosynthesis is used for obtaining a 3D image by emitting X rays while rotating an X-ray tube within a limited angle, and is frequently applied to a breast photographing device or a chest photographing device.
In addition, the general C-arm is very expensive and has a very great size in comparison to a C-arm capable of only 2D images, even though it may contain 3D images.
As a background art, there are patent literatures in relation to an operating system for an imaging device, and an imaging device having a curved arm is disclosed.